Moments With Kajsa
by hiddleshawcumberenneleckeit
Summary: No one would have expected that one of the most important people in a fight between the Demigods and the Norse God of Mischief would be a simple mortal... Features Loki/OC. This will be a collection of small excerpts I have written based on a friend's film script I'm helping with.
1. A Moment with Kajsa and Loki

**Title: Moments with Kajsa - A Moment with Kajsa and Lokki  
Rating: Teen  
Primary Characters: Kajsa Dalgaard (OC), Lokki Schmidt (OC)  
Secondary Characters: mentions of Loki Odinson/Laufeyson  
Pairing: N/A  
Summary: The Demigods know that Kajsa is more valuable to Loki's plan than simple being there to love him, so they send in Lokki to figure things out...**

**Notes: Well, guys, this is a film project my friend is working on that I've had a large roll in editing/writing/whatever other jobs she can possibly give me. I can't give away much, but the story is about young demigods (from Greek, Norse, and some Egyptian mythology) who end up having to face off against our favourite God of Mischief, Loki. To make things clear, the character Lokki (2 'k's, just remember that) is a demigod and Loki's niece, while Kajsa (which is a character I created for the script) is an average human who gets wrapped up in the whole ordeal thanks to Loki. So... enjoy this random ass scene I thought up...**

* * *

Lokki followed Kajsa through the crowded hallway swiftly, cursing under her breath about the oblivious students around her—they kept getting in her way and slowing her down, making it virtually impossible to reach her targeted peer. Getting to calculus on time was a thought put on the backburner now that she and the other Demis realized that Kajsa actually _was _a threat to them—she could expose them, manipulate them, destroy them. Risking themselves to protect themselves is all that could be done. Most of the other Demis wouldn't face Kajsa—not because they feared her, but because they didn't know how to approach her or what they'd be faced with (for all they knew Loki himself could show up and cause serious damage). But they _had _to talk to Kajsa; it couldn't be avoided any longer. And Lokki knew she had to be the one to do it.

With people slowly filing into their classrooms, Lokki could finally get close to Kajsa, who was trying to maneuver around a particularly obnoxious accumulation of students. Lokki, having more physical strength than Kajsa, opted to just push through the crowd whom caused trouble for the would-be enemy. Kajsa, though, was pretty quick and was almost out of eyesight once the bell rang.

"Kajsa!" Lokki called out while dashing toward the other girl. Kajsa tense—almost unnoticeable by the human eye—but composed her stature quickly before slowly and fluidly turning to the voice that called her name. With a raised eyebrow, she watched Lokki—who now stood mere feet away—with careful eyes "Kajsa, I need you to give me two minutes—just two minutes—to talk to you."

Kajsa crossed her arms while casually leaning against a glossy locker, "Two minutes to talk, but that doesn't mean I'll be listening." With a heavy sigh, Lokki looked at the ground before finding Kajsa's gaze again.

"We're not friends—"

"Obviously."

Lokki's jaw clenched slightly at Kajsa's blunt rudeness, "—_but _you need to understand and consider what I say—Loki isn't a good person," Kajsa's eye roll was almost painfully obvious as she muffled a scoff, "he's a terrible influence with terrible intentions. The worst part is how you let him use you all to his advantage."

Kajsa stood up to her full height (which was shorter than Lokki's) as a wild look came to her eyes, "_He is not using me._" She spit out as Lokki took a small step back—she vaguely (as the two were never close) remembered what Kajsa was like before Loki got to her, but this person now was almost unrecognizable; the crazed eyes, the clenched fists, and, most importantly, the pure and sudden anger in her voice made Kajsa a new person, "I could care less if _you_ believe Loki doesn't appreciate me or care or like having me around; I _know_ he isn't using me."

"Kajsa, please, you know he is the _God _of Mischief and _Lies_; the fact you're not realizing he is merely using you as a pawn, it's… sad to watch."

The eye contact Kajsa held was fierce and difficult to turn away from, "And the fact that you don't realize even an infamous liar needs someone is _painful_ to watch." She took another step toward Lokki, "I trust him and have since we net, even when I thought I shouldn't have, but now I know he can trust me, too; Loki makes me feel damn important and his aims aren't to be frowned on—I can't see why you_ Demis_," Kajsa grinned at seeing Lokki flinch and quickly scan the hall for any other students, "don't agree with these intentions."

"Kajsa, my uncle wants to _destroy_ the mortal race—how could you agree with that!"

"I know that he wants it for the greater good." Kajsa replied confidently while looking around the empty hall.

"_Greater good! _He would destroy you! He would cause universal havoc! Why would you see something like that as an okay thing?" Lokki watched Kajsa with a flabbergasted expression.

"I'm done with being the quiet do-gooder—all I've wanted was to be feared, be powerful, and Loki can give that to me; he has made that promise to me." Kajsa began to walk down the hall while her hand subconsciously grazed over the simple necklace delicately laying across her collarbone, "So, don't think you can persuade me to change my mind; Loki is the best thing to have been brought into my life, and I won't let the opinions of a few sophomoric teens change my decision."

Lokki watched silently as Kajsa eventually disappeared around a corner before rubbing her temples—Kajsa had lost all sense. Now, the Demis had to see her as an enemy and stop pretending she was innocently brought into the picture.

'_Even an infamous liar needs someone.' _That simple statement stuck out to Lokki as she moseyed down the empty hall. Did Kajsa have a point? She was proving that she was entirely faithful to Loki no matter what, but could it mean anything else? Was this something that could later be used to the Demis' advantage?

And the necklace, she realized was more important than meets the eye. It was _no _coincidence that it had green, elegant beads that appeared almost unearthly and _no _coincidence that Kajsa's hand reached for it when she mentioned Loki's supposed promise.

If the Demis wanted to reach Loki, they had to get through Kajsa, or at least get to her. And now they knew she could be just as bad as Loki, just as much an enemy, and just as much a threat.

* * *

**I'm not going to ask for any comments or reviews or anything, because this is hardly anything at all and, for the most part, you guys don't have any pieces of the story, but... I hope this was good enough...**

**I'd also like to tell everyone that I've been working on a new Clint/Natasha short piece, but I don't know when the hell I'll be done with it. And I've worked some on my Sherlock stories... that's all.**


	2. A Moment with Kajsa and the Other Loki

**Title: Moments with Kajsa - A Moment with Kajsa and the Other Loki  
Rating: Teen  
Primary Characters: Kajsa Dalgaard (OC), Loki Odinson/Laufeyson  
Secondary Characters: N/A  
Pairing: Loki/Kajsa (OC)  
Summary: Kajsa grows more and more serious as she gets to spend a personal moment with the God that stole her heart...**

**Notes: ****So, whether or not people actually read these random moments, I'll post them if I find them any bit decent. And this one, I dare say, I like _much _more than the first moment I wrote. This one features Loki the God himself, not the other Lokki whom could confuse people... But yes, here is a scene with Loki and my OC from the previous update, Kajsa. Enjoy...**

* * *

The silence of her still bedroom was like a soothing lullaby to Kajsa who lied in her bed using Loki's shoulder as a pillow; the two were almost completely silent save for their mingling breaths. This moment spent together in the near darkness made Kajsa forget everything else—there was no school, no Demis, no trouble. It was all just Loki, and she had absolutely no protests to that. Kajsa was blissful and finally happy. She couldn't ask for more.

Loki wasn't in the same boat, however—Kajsa had assumed his mind was blank, but all his plans still swarmed in his head. He could never drop these plans, not until he's seen them through to the end. And even then, more ideas would continue to come to him. Loki didn't know peace like Kajsa did, he could never be here with her and only be thinking about her simplicity—he could never be a cliché character in love, because he wasn't that. Kajsa may have grown on him in such a way he never imagined, but that doesn't mean she's as important as his success and dominance. Once he achieved full power, then Loki would decide what to do with the young, naïve woman.

With a small sigh, Kajsa shuffled a little then tilted her head toward Loki's blank expression. She watched his slow moving features for a few moments before his eyes shifted down to her curiously, which brought the slightest of smiles to Kajsa's pink lips.

"Have something on your mind, uppáhald?" He asked silkily as his fingers played with small strands of Kajsa's dark hair.

"No, I just… wanted to look at you." She replied simply with a happy, slightly embarrassed, glint in her eyes. Loki almost wanted to frown at the statement's simplicity; what could possibly be gained from merely looking at him? It was a little silly to him.

But Loki put forth a small grin so not to get Kajsa worried, "Why would you want to look at me?"

"Simply put, you're nice to look at." Kajsa said as her fingers danced over Loki's pale, bare chest, "Don't you ever just want to stop and stare at something beautiful?"

Loki was taken aback—she had called him _beautiful_. He understood that often times a God's appearance will leave people stunned, if not jealous if the Gods are disguised as mere mortals, but Loki was rarely ever associated with the term beautiful—he wasn't a positively seen God and not a true Asgardian, therefore his physical attributes were often ignored by most. But Kajsa gave Loki so much attention and so much acknowledgement, more than what he received on his "home" land… or anywhere. It was almost disgusting—why would anyone insist on showering other with such affections? Loki didn't understand this much at all.

"Oh, uppáhald…" Loki started as Kajsa smiled arbitrarily, "you always give me predilections, like a pet to its master, and I can hardly understand why."

Kajsa chose to ignore the 'pet' comment (which she hardly caught in the first place anyway), "I care, I appreciate you, I like you; it's simple."

"But such affections seem almost wasted."

"Have you never shown such predilection to someone before?" Kajsa realized she could have answered that question herself—she knew Loki was not the type to drabble in love and similar emotions. But then she reminded herself that he was here, wrapped up with her in the dark coloured sheets. Could he possibly be a loving type, somewhere deep inside his dark heart?

Loki's hand came to cup Kajsa's cheek in a way that was not meant to be caring, but rather more as an elder acknowledging a youth, "I believe I can't act in the way the word means, but I can care, and I have cared; affection, though, is not my forte." The pair held eye contact for a few long, good moments, piercing through each other.

"And…" Kajsa was hesitant, wanting to shy away from her question, but being too curious to ignore it, "do you care now?"

Loki didn't know how to respond—he wanted to almost admit to using Kajsa, but he was starting to have some kind of feelings for the girl, though he couldn't quite say what they were. So, did he care? Loki didn't want to care—he didn't want to feel the need to have anyone—but being around Kajsa was changing him (for better or for worst, he couldn't be sure), "Loki…?" he hadn't realized he had zoned out, but Kajsa caught his eyes glazing over. She began to interpret that as a bad thing, but Kajsa didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Kajsa, you are most definitely something special," Loki began, noting how Kajsa's eyes were growing doubtful and indolent, "you have helped me and cared for me… you've changed me," Kajsa wanted to doubt him (he was a master at lying after all), but she felt she knew him enough and could see no lies in his eyes, "but I have hesitation to admit to such sentiment."

Kajsa stared carefully at Loki for a moment before looking away and at his white torso in thought, "What are you worried about?"

"Worried? Uppáhald, I would not say I'm worried."

"Then why are you skirting around a straight answer?" Loki watched with thoughtful eyes as Kajsa sat up, letting the sheet fall from her naked chest (which Loki knew was out of character, for she was still a shy character, no matter how hard she tried not to be), "You're afraid of how I might respond; you're _never_ afraid to say… well, anything."

A silence hung over the couple as they watched each other; Kajsa pulled her knees as Loki shuffled in to lean against the headboard. Neither spoke for some time—a common occurrence for Kajsa, but not so common an occurrence for Loki, as he always had something to say. This silence was no longer comfortable, but grew thick and agonizing. Loki couldn't decide what route to take to get Kajsa calm again, and Kajsa was trying to build up enough courage to speak again (which wasn't likely).

"Maybe that is it." Loki finally said after a heavy sigh, "What if I am afraid? Then what? Does that give you your answer?" Kajsa watched Loki's eyes carefully for a few moments before a nearly unnoticeable smile jerked on her lips.

"I don't know why you'd be worried about how I feel." Kajsa muttered while looking at her hands, "You're a God, caring for a mortal seems… silly." Loki's brows furrowed slightly as he watched Kajsa. After another moment, he sat up straight and set a hand on her arm.

"You doubt that you mean something to me; why?" Kajsa gently shook her head.

"The…" Kajsa bit her lip, "the Demis have tried to convince me that you're only… using me." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she worriedly peeked up at Loki's face.

The corner of Loki's mouth turned down, "And you want to believe them? Kajsa, they're against what I'm trying to do for the world, of course they will try to turn you against me." Loki's hand travelled up her arm until it came to rest on the base of Kajsa's neck, "My dear… you're _so _important to me, for multiple reasons, don't let some fools convince you otherwise." With that, Kajsa looked back up toward him, smiling smally as Loki leaned over, pressing their foreheads together. As Kajsa's lips reached for Loki's, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes; he had this girl entirely wrapped around his finger.

* * *

**So... that's that, I guess. I'm working on another one of these pieces, still trying to figure out that Clint/Natasha short piece, trying to work on the Sherlock stories, _and _I might or might not have started a new story which might or might not feature every Marvel fan's favourite Ragin' Cajun...**


End file.
